


Passionfruit Purple

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out innocently enough, with Jensen's feet in Jay's lap, Jay quietly painting her toe nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionfruit Purple

It starts out innocently enough, with Jensen's feet in Jay's lap, Jay quietly painting her toe nails. Jensen's got a million pages of reading to do for Thursday, but she couldn't say no when Jay asked if she could come over just to hang out. She made Jay promise to be good so she could get her work done, and Jay swore up and down she'd keep her pants on. Jay's a bit of a horndog, Jensen's gotta admit. She has to keep the girl on a tight leash.

But it feels too good to stop, with her feet cradled gently in Jay's strong, graceful hands, and Jay just humming to herself as she paints each toe carefully. Jen doesn't normally go for girly shit like this, but Jay was so earnest.

She's looking down at her girlfriend when Jay glances up, and Jay's smile is a little more predatory than Jen can handle right now. She rubs her hands up Jen's smooth calves and Jensen swallows.

"Dude," she warns, "reading."

"I know," Jay says, grinning, flicking hair out of her eyes, and she keeps moving up, reaching Jen's knees. Jen's ticklish and she jerks away, but Jay grabs her knees and spreads them apart, rocking forwards from her cross-legged sit to settle on her belly between them. Jen holds the book up over her head.

"This is not being good," Jen says.

"But I'm keeping my pants on," Jay protests, and her hands are skimming up Jensen's inner thighs, brushing the hem of her sleep-boxers. Damn it, she should have put all her clothes on if she was going to resist Jay at all, ever. She should be wearing a god damn parka.

Jen's face grows hot as Jay crawls closer, kissing the inside of her knee and up her leg, following the path of her hands. Blood starts to pulse low between her legs, and she lets out a breath. Jay reaches up and cups one of Jen's breasts in her hand, softly, holding it and giving it a little squeeze. Jay's thumb rubs over her hardening nipple, and she can't help the second little gasp. She's already wet, and every urge in her body says spread it.

Jay rubs the knuckles of her other hand up the seam of Jen's boxers, up and down over her covered clit. If Jay could feel how slick Jen's getting, shit. Fuck. This is not reading. Jay lowers her head and puts her mouth against the swell of Jen's pussy, drags her tongue up the seam, and Jen moans.

"Fuck," she says, "this is not fucking reading."

"You need a break," Jay says, and she rubs her nose where her tongue just was. "You smell good."

"Jesus," Jen mutters, and puts the book aside. Lost cause, she thinks.

Jay pushes up on her elbows and slides both hands into Jen's pants, up the legs of her boxers, and into the crotch of her underwear. She slides one finger along Jen's slit, and licks her lips. "Wet for me already?"

"Fuck you," Jen says, but she's spreading her legs wider and pushing her hands under the waistband of her shorts. Jay gives her clit a little hello rub and then removes her hands to pull down her shorts and underwear. She tosses them over her shoulder and pushes Jen's thighs apart, opening her up. Jay kisses her thigh again, up and up, and then slides her tongue between Jen's lips, finding her clit with unerring accuracy and flickering across it. It's already swollen, throbbing under her tongue, and Jensen slides a hand into her girlfriend's hair and gives her a little push.

Jay goes to town, now that she's got permission, licking at Jen's clit and moaning quietly, then dragging her tongue down and pushing it right into Jen's body. She's spreading Jen's pussy with her thumbs, licking at her folds and pushing down on her clit, and Jensen wants to hump her face and get off fast. But Jay's got other plans, and she draws back a little to slide two fingers into Jen's cunt. She thumbs Jen's clit at the same time, rubbing in a slow circle, and crooks her fingers as she slides them shallowly in and out.

Jen groans, arching her back. Her nipples are stiff under her shirt, rubbing against the cotton, and Jay catches sight of them and pushes her shirt up. She pushes up off her elbows, keeping one hand buried inside Jensen, and closes her pretty mouth around one nipple as Jensen hisses. Her hand tightens in Jay's hair, pushing her hard against her breast, and Jay gives her a little love-bite and sucks a mark into the softness of her breast next to her nipple.

"Can you just--" Jen gasps, hips twisting. The pressure isn't enough and she's so turned on, soaking wet and aching for it.

"Right," Jay says, ducking back down, and she replaces her thumb with her tongue, teasing Jen's clit with slow, firm licks. Jen's chest is heaving, and Jay reaches up to grab her tit hard, pinch her nipple roughly, and thrust deep with her two fingers at the same time. Jen's not used to the treatment, and she shies away, groaning, "Fuck, Jay, be nice."

Jay gentles, licking more softly, and swirling her tongue around. Jay loves the taste of pussy, loves tasting her own on Jensen's lips and loves the smell of Jen when she gets excited. Now she's squirming on the bed, thighs wide and hips pressed tight to the blanket, and Jen wants to get her hand in Jay's pants yesterday. But she's caught between Jay's tongue and fingers, Jay's hand on her breast, and she's going to come.

"Baby," she warns, "oh fuck, you--" and Jay licks faster, head bobbing in earnest as she works Jensen up to the peak. It's gathering low and rising fast, swelling inside her until Jensen's arching so hard her shoulders come off the bed and she's crying out her orgasm, shaking all over. Jay keeps going, fingers working and tongue probably numb from the effort, and Jen's orgasm goes on and on until she's trying to push Jay away she's so sensitive. If Jay lets up for a minute and then keeps going slow she could come again, but right now she wants Jay's tongue in her mouth instead and her fingers doing the talking.

"Git up here," she moans, panting, and Jay scrambles to kiss her, sucking on her tongue and moaning wetly against her mouth. She teases Jen's over-stimulated cunt with gentle fingers while Jen gets a hand inside her jeans, and then she pulls away to groan against Jen's shoulder when she comes, rocking on Jen's demanding hand.

"Happy now?" Jen asks against her ear, whispering, kissing her temple.

"Ecstatic," Jay says, laughing breathlessly, and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good," Jen says. "Now leave me alone, pervert. I've got things to accomplish."

Jay snorts and gives her the finger as she gets up to go wash her hands and face. Jen watches her go, still catching her breath. She's totally the best girlfriend Jen could ask for, even if she is distracting as fuck.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Passionfruit Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070388) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse)




End file.
